Identical
by Techie.freq
Summary: Edward Cullen always loved his college classmate Isabella Swan. On the last day of the university, he decided to tell her. But that's when she meets his identical twin- Anthony Cullen, and they get married soon. But well, the story doesn't end here.
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe the woman standing in front of me was Isabella.

This woman was not the fierce Isabella Swan I knew.

This woman was not my dearest friend.

The Isabella I knew, would never try to take her life away.

She was a fighter.

This woman looked like the shadow of _my_ Isabella.

It looked like the lively, ever so enthusiastic woman died on the day we had lost Anthony.

It killed me to see her like this.

She reacted a bit as her eyes fell upon me.

She rose up from the bed and slowly began walking towards me.

"Isabell..." Before I could say something, she slap me hard.

"Where the hell were you? We all were looking for you, damn it." she shouted, "See everyone. I was right. Anthony isn't dead. He's right here."


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

I was shocked for few moments.

I didn't know how to react.

"Where the fucking hell were you?" she asked with tear-struck eyes. "Everyone said you left me."

I couldn't see her like this.

"Isabella, it's Edward." I put my hands on her shoulder, "Edward."

"You're lying." she shouted as she shrugged my hands away. "Why are you doing this?"

"Isabella, come here." Her mother said as she put her arms around shoulder, "Everything will be fine, sweetheart."

* * *

On that evening, I received a call from my Dad. Isabella was admitted in a hospital for taking the overdose of sleeping pills.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

This was the second time in last four days Isabella had decided to do something reckless.

_'I can't live without him.'_ was all she was saying.

She was completely broken.

And not just Isabella, that accident had shattered everyone in our family.

It seemed like everyone had lost the ability to think properly.

"And?" I asked incredulously. I was taking to my and Isabella's parents.

"Just for few days." Charles Swan, her father said. "She's not able to handle the fact that Anthony is no longer alive. Please, it's a request, Edward. Just for few days. We'll tell her everything during that time. I'm sure she'll except the truth by then."

"I don't want to lose my daughter." Her mother said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't see how it is going to work." I said. "What's the point in giving her false hope? Today or tomorrow, she's going to come to know about the truth. It'll break her even then."

"Yes, you're right. But..." My Dad said, "In these few days, we'll try to let her know about the truth slowly. She's completely broken at the moment. She has tried to kill herself two times already. We were lucky to save her just in time. But third time, she might get lucky in what she wants."

I shuddered at that thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

This was a stupid idea and I was sure it was not going to work. She would catch me just in a minute.

But I decided I'd try. If this was something that could bring Isabella back to the life, I was ready to give it a try. I wanted to see her going back to her normal self.

But at the same time, I realized this was completely wrong. She'd hate me when she would know the truth. But still, she would be alive, right? If this was something that could save her, I was ready to live with her hate.

I took a deep breath and nervously opened the door.

I was nervous as if I were going to meet her for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

_**EPOV**_

_"Mom, you suck." Someone was talking on the phone. "I worked my ass off to get the admission in this university and you're telling me that Computer Science sucks and I should have gone for a Medical profession? What do you even know about Computer Science?"_

_God, aren't cell-phones banned in a library? Why doesn't someone tell that to this girl?_

_"I don't care if it was your dream to see your daughter as a Doctor. I don't want to talk to you. Bye." she said._

_Thank God._

_"You know what? Sometimes I don't understand these parents, you know? I mean, why do they care? It's my life, for God's sake!"_

_"Right?"_

_"Right?"_

_"Right?"_

_"I'm talking to you."_

_I looked up and Gosh! Wasn't she the most beautiful girl ever! She looked like the most perfect girl ever. But wait, was she talking to me?_

_"Me?" I asked._

_"Yeah." she said, "I'm talking to you."_

_Wow! For the first time ever, a girl had initiated a talk with me. I couldn't believe it._

_"Oh!" I said like an idiot._

_"By the way, we're in a same class, you know?" she asked._

_Really? I didn't know._

_"Oh!" I said again. "Sorry I didn't notice you."_

_"Aah it's okay." she said, "But I noticed you." she winked._

_Well, who wouldn't notice this creature who had a size of Japanese Sumo!_


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

_"Isabella..." Anthony breathed._

_ "What's wrong? Why are you talking like this? And where are you?" I asked anxiously. _

_"Isabella... I just want to say, I love you." he said._

_"Can you tell me where the hell are you?" _

_"Just remember one thing. I loved you till my last breathe."_

_"What's wrong?" I felt like crying._

_"Isabella, do one thing and rush to the hospital." I heard Jasper's voice. "Anthony is... He's..."_

_And the line went dead._

_I had never found my heart breathing so fast._

_I grabbed the keys and rushed to the door as I started dialing his number again. Nobody was picking up the phone now._

_I opened the door and... well, Anthony was standing there wearing a huge grin on his face._

_"Got ya." he began laughing hysterically._

He always does this. Then why was everyone saying that he's gone?

I knew he's here.

He had not left me.

But where was he?

That's when the door opened and I felt like everything was alright again.

"Hey..." he smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

"Where were you?" I asked, "Enough with these pranks. I swear if you do this again, I'm gonna kill you." I said as I brushed my tears.

"I... Sorry." he smiled.

"You're smiling?" I shook my head in disbelief, "It was killing me that I lost you. Everyone said so." I couldn't stop crying, "I thought... You know I'd have never forgiven myself if you didn't come today. I was killing myself for sending you out in such a bad weather. I... "

"I'm sorry, Isabella." he said.

"Don't do this to me again." I said as I put my arms around his shoulder and began kissing him.

A second later, he jerked me away from him.


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

What the hell was I thinking? Of course, she would kiss me. I was her _husband_ in her eyes.

At that moment, I hated myself for playing with her heart when she was in such a condition. It seemed like Isabella had completely lost the ability to think and process anything. Because if she was in right mind, she would had caught me just in a second. I was nothing like Anthony.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a concern.

Everything was wrong, I wanted to say.

"I'm not Anthony, Isabella." I said looking in her eyes, "I'm Edward."


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

The spark which I had found on her face a moment ago was gone again. She again looked like that broken lady who could kill herself at any moment.

"I'm not Anthony." I said, "Anthony is... He's in Europe, Isabella. He's an avid Football fan, you know? " I lied. It was the first thing I could come up with. Let's see if she believes me. "He..." Before I could continue, she cut me off.

"He finally went there? But he said he wasn't going there? Gosh! I've never seen such a crazy fan in my life. I had told him I'd give him a divorce if he goes there. And... still he went?" she asked. "I had told him to choose between his wife and Football and he chose a... _Football_?" she shook her head in disbelief.

Well, seems like she believed me.

"Yeah. He wasn't planning to go without you but then... The Football fan in his heart won." I said.

"That's why he came up with this accident prank so that I wouldn't be _that_ mad at him, didn't he?" she folded her arms across her chest, "I'm so mad."

_Sorry, Isabella._ I was saying silently. This was wrong. She needed counseling. She needed help. We had no right to play with her like this.

"Damn Edward! Did I just kiss you? God! I'm so embarrassed. You shouldn't had lost weight, you Roly Poly." she chuckled as she smacked my shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

_**EPOV**_

_"You're not that fat." Isabella told me and I rolled my eyes._

_"I'm not kidding. You're not that fat. You're just cute Roly-Poly." she chuckled._

_Damn! This was the story of my life. Nobody would ever take me seriously. I mean, look! The girl I was having a serious crush on, didn't think I was cool or handsome! She thought I was 'Roly-Poly'! Jesus, help me!_

_"Roly-Poly? I feel like vomiting." I said._

_"Oh, did I offend you?" she asked, "Oh I'm so sorry, Edward. I meant in a good way. I mean, you're so cute."_

_'Cute'! _

_Yeah, I was that kind of a guy, whom girls find 'cute', also known as 'Best friend' kind of a guy, not 'Oh so dreamy' kind of a guy!_

_Just accept it already, Edward. _

_You're not Anthony Cullen whose one look can melt thousand of girls' hearts._


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

"Oh God, Edward. I'm still so embarrassed. I feel like I'm whore now. You know my logic, right?" she said.

_"She's a whore. Simple." she said. "She kissed two brothers. I mean, only one whore would do something like that."_

"Please don't say anyone I tried to kiss you." she laughed.

Probably I wouldn't be able to describe how good it felt to see her laughing again.

But it wouldn't last.

She needed to know the truth.

She needed to face the reality.

"You know, I'm so mad with your brother right now. I'm not gonna forgive him easily. He needs to pay for this." she smirked.

I sighed.

I didn't know when will be she able to accept the truth!


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

I was surely going to hell.

I took my brother's iPad and tried the password- 'AntyCull20'.

I smirked as it turned out to be correct.

This was the password he had chosen when I had helped him making his first e-mail account years ago.

Anthony and I were completely different. Except our faces, nothing matched. I loved technologies and he hated it. That's why I had guessed he might had used the same password everywhere and well, how right I was!

I opened the video chat where she was waiting for me.

"I'm not talking to you, Mister." she said.


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

I opened the video chat where she was waiting for me.

"I'm not talking to you, Mister." she said.

"Hey." I smiled. "I'm damn sure you can't stay mad at me for long."

"How can you go away like that?" she folded her arms across her chest. "I mean, we haven't even seen the sixth month anniversary of our wedding and you left me just like that. Heaven knows, what will you do when we'd be fifty?"

She said and I realized how wrong was this. She needed to face the reality. This delusion would get her nowhere.

"By fifty, I didn't mean Mr Fifty from 'Fifty shades of Grey'." she laughed at her own joke, "I meant, when we'd be fifty year old."

"By the way," she continued the one-sided conversation, "I'll give you a chance if you write some new song for me." she smirked.

Well...


	14. Chapter 14

_**EPOV**_

_"C'mon Edward, you can do it." Tanya said, "You didn't say anything in past four years. If you have balls, go and tell her."_

_"Yeah, I will." I smiled, "But I'm nervous as hell."_

_"It's now or never, Edward." she warned._

_Yeah, I would tell Isabella that I loved her._

_Tanya was right. It was now or never. It was the last day of the university._

_I felt nervousness like a teenager would feel. I had never asked anyone out during the Highschool. Well, nobody would had said a 'Yes' anyway._

_Now the things were different. I had lost tremendous weight, and it had given me a great confidence. But still, I was not confident enough to think Isabella would agree._

_And that's when Anthony had come._


	15. Chapter 15

**EPOV**

"And I want the song right now. I want to see how spontaneous you're." she challenged.

"Well..." I said.

"Come on." she chuckled, "Remember what did you tell me when we had met for the first time?"

_I don't know._

"Well, you told me you've found your muse." she said, "So I'm demanding a new song, or I'll feel I'm no longer your muse."

Jesus! I didn't know a thing about how to write a song!

"I'm waiting... I'm waiting..." she said.

Should I tell her the truth?

Should I tell her that her husband was no longer alive?

Would she be able to handle it?

"Anthony, I'm waiting..." Her voice interrupted me.

Then, I remembered something.


	16. Chapter 16

_**EPOV**_

_"One day I told my Gran,_

_ I want to know about the Sea._

_ She told me it's Deep and Blue, _

_ She told me it's dark and mysterious._

_This was when I was four._

_Then I grew up._

_I forgot the convo._

_Then I looked in your eyes,_

_and that reminded me it._

_Your eyes are deep,_

_your eyes are blue,_

_Your eyes are mysterious._

_Just like Sea._

_"_

_I groaned as I read this from Anthony's diary. A thirteen year old should focus on Mathematics, instead of writing such a stupid song. And well, it didn't sound like a song anyway. It didn't even rhyme!_

_Few minutes later, I heard Jessica, Dad's friends' daughter, saying something to my brother. _

_"Oh Anthony! This is just amazing. How did you come up with such a brilliant song?" _

_"What can I say?" he smiled, "The moment I looked in your eyes, I felt like I found my muse."_

_I snorted._


	17. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

"One day I told my Gran,

I want to know about the Sea.

She told me it's Deep and Blue,

She told me it's dark and mysterious.

This was when I was four.

Then I grew up.

I forgot the convo.

Then I looked in your eyes,

and that reminded me it.

Your eyes are deep,

your eyes are blue,

Your eyes are mysterious.

Just like Sea.

"

I sung the same song. I wondered why did I still remember that stupid song?

"Hey, this is the same song you had sung for me when we had met first. This isn't new." Isabella chuckled.

I shook my head. I guess, this was Anthony's favorite song to impress girls.

_Oh dear brother!_ I sighed.

"What can I say? Your eyes are amazing." I said.

"Fucker." she chuckled. "Hey by the way, I met Edward today. It was nice to see him after so long."

"Really?" I asked.

_Gosh! C'mon Edward, tell her the truth._

"Yeah. And you know, I think he asked Tanya for the date and she said 'No'." she laughed out loud.

"_What?" _I asked incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"Why are you over-reacting?" she said, "And no, I'm not sure. I'm just guessing, you know? He was roaming like a homeless hobo, so I thought she must have rejected his proposal."

What the fuck this woman was talking about?


End file.
